Memory
by horse.queen.1379
Summary: Set after NatM2, Ahkmenrah struggles with flashbacks brought on by Larry Daley's stories of meeting his brother. Meanwhile, the Museum confronts a new enemy known only as the Sphinx, bent on stealing the tablet.
1. Chapter 1: Memory

Ahkmenrah sat up carefully from his sarcophagus, pushing off the lid so that it clanged to the floor. He climbed out of the golden prison that Larry Daley had freed him from, so long ago when his jackal-headed guards had nearly killed the Guardian of Brooklyn and his son Nicky. Before the Museum's new night hours, before the Smithsonian, and before Kahmunrah had so violently "come back to life". He straightened the t-shirt and shorts he wore during the day, while he was asleep, and stretched.

Picking up his robes and crown up from the table where they were on display and quickly dressing, the young Pharaoh thought about his brother: Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty, with his spoiled temper-tantrums and lofty accent, who always belittled him and could never fight as well with a khopesh (or any other weapon) as Ahkmenrah could. When Larry and the other exhibits had come back from the Washington D.C. museum with their stories of undead armies and evil sidekicks, Ahk found himself struggling with stirred up memories… memories that anyone would be glad to forget.

-Flashback-

Ahkmenrah was practicing his fighting forms outside the palace, movements fluid and graceful. He was about thirteen, already a competent negotiator and fighter. Caught up in the precise motions of the forms, he had been startled when another blade blocked his own. Kahmunrah stood next to him, khopesh casually raised to stop Ahkmenrah's practice.

"Good morning, brother," the older prince said, putting his weapon away and smiling slightly. "You're getting rather good at that." Ahkmenrah nodded and swung his blade lightly back and forth, feeling annoyed. He had always been composed and polite, but as all young men he had his limits.

"Thank you, Kah," he stated. "If you would practice more, perhaps it would be easier for you." His older brother's face contorted with frustration. He was spoiled, and because he was much more muscular and heavier than Ahkmenrah he had always bullied him.

"Easier? Do you seriously think it is hard for me to use my weapon? If you would like, Ahk, I can show you just how easy it is for me to just kill you." Ahk shrugged and resumed practicing. Kah always made threats and did little to back them up.

Kahmunrah, furious, drew out his khopesh and stopped his brother's blade yet again. "Are you ignoring me?" he asked, threateningly. Unfortunately, his lisp lent the words an ironically comical sound. Ahkmenrah bit back a laugh and turned to face his brother.

"No, of course not. How could I?" Kahmunrah seemed to be trying to decide whether his brother's comment was meant as a compliment or an insult. He scowled and put away his weapon, and Ahk wisely did the same. There was no point in aggravating his brother further. "Was there a reason you came out here, Kah?" asked Ahkmenrah, sitting down to rest. His brother shrugged and looked towards the cool inner halls of the palace.

"Perhaps not. But I don't suppose you could tell me what Father had to talk to you about last night?" Ahkmenrah had grown very still at this question. If he refused to tell Kahmunrah, he would be furious. But if he told him… that would undoubtedly be worse.

"No, I don't think I can, brother." Kahmunrah frowned petulantly.

"Why not? Did he give you something? Was he angry at my perfect little brother for some reason?" Ahk stood slowly and stretched, trying to appear nonchalant.

"No, I had just made a foolish mistake in my lessons and Father wanted to make sure I understood the material. Arithmetic is such a bore, but at least I don't need extra help with it yet." Kahmunrah seemed mostly appeased, although there was a sharp gleam to his eye that made his younger brother wary.

"Ah, I was worried for you, little brother. I thought perhaps you had offended some important official again." Ahkmenrah felt his hackles rise a bit at Kahmunrah's offhanded insult. But he did not argue; just shrugged and started to go inside.

"I must go, brother. My history instructor is waiting"

-Present-

"Young Pharaoh!" The clopping of a horse's hooves startled Ahkmenrah out of his past. He was sitting against the wall, eyes half-closed. Realizing that his guardian jackals had leveled their spears at Theodore Roosevelt, he barked a sharp command in Egyptian. The guards saluted, fists on their chests, then resumed their silent watchfulness as Teddy rode past them. "My dear Ahkmenrah, do you realize it is only five minutes before visitors will begin to arrive? Lawrence was beginning to worry." Ahkmenrah stood gracefully, sweeping his golden cloak out of his way with a practiced hand.

"Of course, Teddy. I was merely thinking." The President smiled, eyes twinkling. Texas, his handsome chestnut quarter horse, swished his tail and took a few restless steps sideways. He didn't like the jackal guards, and Ahkmenrah himself seemed to make the animal nervous. After all, the Pharaoh was technically dead and had a very shiny, billowy cloak.

"Come, my boy, hop on. You need to get ready!" Ahk nodded and went over to the wall, taking down the tablet. It was best to have it with him when so many people were about, and it always sparked interesting questions from the kids. Texas turned easily at Teddy's prompting and trotted out of the tomb.

There were even more people at the museum on this night than there had been for the past few weeks, likely because Dexter had decided to pull some seriously acrobatic stunts the night before, including swinging from Rex's rib cage like the bones were, well, monkey bars.

Now that same monkey was sitting with Ahkmenrah and holding his tablet as the Pharaoh told of the night he had received it from his father. The monkey played with it and tapped the golden tiles, tracing the hieroglyphs on each one, and drawing an audience as people laughed at the monkey's knowing expression.

"My father, Merenkahre, bestowed this tablet upon me the day I was crowned as pharaoh," he explained, remembering. "I had no idea what it was for, but my father promised to tell me when it was time." A teenage boy, hair rendering his eyes invisible, smirked. It had clearly not been his idea to come to the museum and refused to be interested or impressed by anything. He raised his hand, as if to ask a question, but Ahk ignored him for a moment, trying to answer the question posed by a young child's parent, along with a knowing wink. "Unfortunately, I still know only a few secrets about this tablet, since… well, since I died." The teenage boy raised his hand higher, grinning broadly. The Pharaoh didn't really want to ask the young man what he wanted, but he was supposed to be a museum employee "to help history come alive". He nodded to him. "Yes?"

"How did you die?" Ahkmenrah felt himself go still. He remained expressionless and silent for a long moment. Some of the younger parents ushered their children away awkwardly, not wanting them to hear in case it was at all violent. The boy's own parents just sighed. _Pharaohs are not afraid_, he reminded himself. _Pharaohs are above fear_. He fixed the boy with an intense stare.

"I had an elder brother. His name was Kahmunrah, and he was not fit to take the throne of Egypt." He spat out the words in disgust. "The day he learned I was to be Pharaoh, not him, he was furious. I had to have guards posted at the doors to my chambers because he threatened to kill me. My father regretted telling him, but if he had waited longer it would only have been worse." The teenager had a look of morbid interest on his face, and maybe a little bit of fear. Ahkmenrah relaxed, realizing how intense, even angry he had looked, and Dexter jumped onto his shoulders and wrapped his tail around the Pharaoh's neck comfortingly. "It was only three months after I had actually been crowned Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth kingdom, ruler of the land of my fathers, when I was walking by the Nile, lost in thought." Ahk felt his resolve weaken; he did not want to tell the whole story to the boy in front of him, who suddenly reminded him of a hungry jackal eyeing carrion. "The story goes that I fell into the water and drowned, although no one is sure why. Rumor has it that someone pushed me. However, Sobek did not allow his children to devour me, so I was found by my mother." The boy nodded and looked disappointed. _Not violent enough for him, I suppose_, Ahkmenrah thought bitterly.

"Who's Sobek?" he asked.

"The god of the Nile and crocodiles, among other things," said the young Pharaoh. A woman, perhaps in her early twenties, had a few questions to ask him for a college paper she was writing, and he answered all of them.

After the museum closed for the night, Larry wandered among the exhibits, correcting them, praising them, and joining in small talk with a few Huns and a Neanderthal. Ahkmenrah walked with him for a while, and then took off on his own. He found himself going towards Sacagawea's exhibit, which gave him pause. But then again, perhaps the beautiful Shoshone woman could help him. He walked faster.

"King Ahkmenrah," Sacagawea said, her gentle voice as quiet as ever, "What brings you here?" The young man immediately felt embarrassed for having come. _Pharaoh's don't have problems_, he sharply reprimanded himself. _At least, not problems they can't handle alone._

"I was just walking," he said, shrugging. The Native American woman furrowed her brow and walked towards him, shaking her head slightly.

"I can tell when you're lying, Ahkmenrah. I have known you for a while, remember? When you came in this room it was if a thundercloud had followed you, and you look tired. What is troubling you?" Ahk lifted his chin, feeling fragile.

"Really, Sacagawea, it's nothing." He turned, his cloak swirling behind him, and silently left the exhibit.

It was so hard to willingly climb into the sarcophagus and hear the clicks as Larry locked it shut. It was dark, suffocatingly so, and even though Ahk was no longer wrapped in dusty linen wrappings, he always struggled to contain his fear until the tablet's power ceased and he was dead until the next night.

However, tonight would be even more difficult, because Larry had locked him in almost twenty minutes early because someone would be coming to assess the night guard's abilities and make sure everything was up to par. So here he was, lying in his sarcophagus, feeling the deadening weight of the blackness pressing on him. He shuddered and began silently reminding himself of things his father had taught him.

-Flashback-

He had been sixteen and his father drew him aside for a long talk, revealing that he had decided that Kahmunrah would never be fit to rule Egypt, and so Ahkmenrah would be the heir in his stead.

"My son, always remember that it is your right to lead because you have shown yourself capable. You must always remember compassion, because a Pharaoh without compassion can never hold his throne. You must not run to war to solve your problems. I have seen how easily you can settle the disputes between your servants, and your instructors praise your intelligence and sound mind." Merenkahre placed a hand on his son's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, expression somber. "You deserve to be Pharaoh. I know you will make a great ruler." Ahkmenrah's young heart had swelled with pride at his father's praise. "Kahmunrah cannot know yet, Ahk," Merenkahre said, passing a tired hand over his face. "I know he would blame you and feel wronged, but… I will not allow such a young man as him to lead Egypt. It would only lead to ruin."

-Present-

Ahkmenrah's flashback ended as the sun rose and he returned to the silent nothingness of death.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

Fear was not a strong enough word for what Ahkmenrah felt. Trapped in his sarcophagus, although Larry should have unlocked it by now, he pushed with all his might on the lid, fighting the panic rising in his chest. It had not been long since he awoke – the night guard had probably had to resolve an issue with another exhibit right away. He would be let out soon; they needed him to answer childrens' questions and help preserve the museum's secret. He stopped trying to open the lid and just lay still, focusing on his breathing. Deep breaths in and out, calming him and slowing his heart rate.

But Larry did not come. Ahkmenrah began banging on the lid and shouting for someone to let him out. He was under control and not really afraid… yet. His jackal guards could reach him, he knew. Why didn't they let him out? He shouted as loud as he could in Egyptian for the stone idiots to get him out.

Immediately he heard a heavy hand descend on the sarcophagus lid and he shouted for the jackal to be careful. If the priceless artifact was damaged, Larry would be fired in the blink of an eye. Although, at the moment, Ahk wanted nothing more than to show the night guard what a Pharaoh's wrath looked like.

Soon enough the lid was opened with not even a scratch. Furious, the young Egyptian cursed at his guards in his native tongue for not realizing sooner that he needed their assistance. They merely bowed their heads and clapped their fists to their chests. He sighed and donned his regal robes and crown, glad to feel the familiar heaviness of the jeweled collar and belt.

Just then, Larry came running into the exhibit, out of breath and looking very worried. "Ahkmenrah!" he called. The young Pharaoh composed his face and slowly walked out to stand silently in the small doorway before his tomb, his stone jackals eyeing Larry with hostility as he drew closer. "Ahk! We were all getting worried; I'm so sorry I –" Ahkmenrah quietly nodded to his guards; they slammed their spears down in the stone passage, silencing Larry. They growled low in their throats, but Ahk was not so angry that he would let them harm the Guardian of Brooklyn.

"Larry, why did no one unlock my sarcophagus tonight?" he asked, as calm and polite as always. He needed to know why he had not been let out. If it was a simple mistake, very well. He was a gracious Pharaoh and he never held a grudge. But if he had been left in his prison on purpose… then Larry had better have a very, very good explanation.

"Ahk, I did. Earlier," Larry pointed back out the door and then at the jackals "Which was an interesting experience. Your guards take their job very seriously when you're… asleep." Ahkmenrah smiled thinly.

"Larry, son of Milton, my sarcophagus was not unlocked. You're fortunate that I trust you," he added, sighing, "or I would never let this go lightly. As you may have guessed, it is not comfortable in there." Larry nodded quickly.

"Hey, yeah, I get it! Really stuffy, too tight, the whole deal. But right now we have a freaked out guest. She apparently came in while you were banging on the lid and yelling and is thoroughly spooked. Thinks it was a ghost or a kidnapped person. I need your help, but you better go around and come from the direction of Sacagawea's exhibit or… well, just come on." Ahk nodded once and ordered his guards not to move until the end of the night hours, then began walking briskly away from Larry.

The woman was practically in hysterics. Larry was trying to reassure her, but he was being rather clumsy about it. Ahk tried not to laugh as he stalked regally down the stairs and saw the pretty old lady's terror-stricken face. It wasn't her fear that amused him, it was how she was dealing with it, talking too fast and pointing back towards his tomb.

"I heard you had a concern about my tomb, ma'am?" he asked politely, taking her hand in his and kissing it. It was an old-fashioned gesture of respect he had seen Teddy do a few times for Sacagawea, and it calmed the old woman somewhat.

"You're a handsome young fellow," she said, smiling a little. "And so polite! This young man here," She glared at Larry, "could use a few lessons in manners from you." Ahk smiled a little.

"I daresay he could. Has something frightened you?" The woman nodded earnestly.

"It certainly has! I went to visit "your" tomb," she winked. "And there was the most horrible rattling and banging sound coming from the coffin! I think it was a ghost, Mr. Pharaoh, really I do." Ahk nodded agreement and sat down next to the sweet elderly lady.

"Well, Pharaohs don't have ghosts, ma'am. We are too busy in the afterlife to have ghosts, and I certainly wouldn't have a reason to haunt that old tomb."

"Yes, but it was something! And I can't think what it could be!" Ahkmenrah took her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sure it was just some rude youngster trying to prank you, ma'am. They do that from time to time." Larry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I can even go check if you'd like." The old woman smiled.

"Why thank you! You're manners have improved by just standing next to this fine boy. Now then," she said, ignoring Larry and facing Ahk head-on. "What is your real name?" The Pharaoh floundered for something to say; he couldn't very well tell the woman that Ahkmenrah was actually his name!

"Well, I don't like to share it. We try to go by our historic names here at the museum so it isn't spoiled for the children."

"Oh, come now, my boy, I won't tell! Would it help if I told you mine?" The lady's eyes were sparkling with mischief. "It's Miss Rachel Porchine. Fascinating name, hmm?" She giggled, and Ahk found himself laughing, too.

"Well, I'm Robert Daley." Rachel gaped at him, then laughed.

"You're related to that clod-hopping security guard? How?"

"I'm his younger brother. Loved history all my life, and, well, here I am!" Rachel grinned at him.

"Your accent is rather different from his, Robert," she said with a wink.

"Yes, well... I went to Cambridge. Studied Egyptology, among other things." The elderly lady clapped her hands appreciatively.

"You certainly are a clever young man! Well look! It's your older brother!" Larry halted, looking baffled for a moment, then smiled politely and hurried down the stairs.

"No ghosts, ma'am," he reported. "Just that boy over there." Ahkmenrah tried not to laugh as Nick Daley walked down the hall, looking guilty. The boy deserved an award for his acting! The woman nodded once, birdlike, then stood carefully and made her way down the stairs, waving goodbye.

"I hope to see you again, Mr. Pharaoh!"

Larry burst out laughing at the petite woman's farewell. "Well, Ahk, you're quite the charmer!"

"That's not particularly funny, Larry," said the young Pharaoh, heading downstairs to his normal seat to answer questions. "She reminds me of your mother." Larry shrugged.

"Yeah, that time I brought _her_ here was sure interesting."

The two walked slowly, Ahk holding his cloak over one arm so no one would trip over or step on it. Larry looked thoughtful, seeming to think about each step before he took it. Ahkmenrah knew that the night guard was no philosopher, but he wasn't an idiot either. He understood more than he let on about the people, animals, and faceless puppet creatures in his care, and as a father figure he was always willing to offer support. So he was not entirely surprised when Larry spoke.

"You're still angry."

The young man did not reply. He didn't need to.

"Look, Ahk, I promise I unlocked the sarcophagus. I would never forget."

"And yet I woke up and it was locked, Larry. If you could only explain that to me I'd be fine, but…" He let his statement trail off into silence for a moment. "You know how I feel about that thing."

"Yeah," Larry nodded.

"You understand, then, why I'm still upset… angry." Larry sighed and nodded.

"We'd better talk more, but later. For now, the kids miss you. You're one of their favorite people here. Besides Teddy, that is." Ahk smiled. He loved the kids, and he did have the best stories to tell. Even San Juan Hill couldn't beat playing hide-and-seek by the Nile and nearly being eaten by crocodiles.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Enemy

So much had changed. Every time Ahkmenrah looked outside, he saw busy streets full of cars, tall buildings that seemed to be trying to reach the sky, and only occasionally people walking along in a terrible hurry, this way and that with their heads down, cut off from everyone. He missed the warm breezes that came from the Nile and the lofty stone palace that was always cool and quiet. Most of all, he missed the sun. Only waking up at night taught him to love the stars, but he craved the wonderful heat of the sun.

His mother, Shepseheret, had always told him that, as descendants of the god Ra, Pharaohs all felt the connection to the sun. She told him that the desert was part of who they were. However, Ahk had begun to doubt his mother's words. The gods of his past, always so fearful and an important part of his life, no longer seemed real. After all, in this foreign world, the only gods he could see were the gods of progress. And he didn't particularly like those.

It unnerved him to hear the other historical figures discuss their beliefs, as convinced as he had once been that their deities were the real ones. Attila firmly believed in some sort of (probably violent) goat-god, Sacagawea paid respect to her ancestors, and Roosevelt believed in only one real God, although he was very tolerant and open-minded. It bothered Ahk that they could all have such certainty… but how could their gods be real, as well as his? If Ra had created, how could there be another god who had created? He did not understand.

Sighing, Ahk decided to stop moping alone and join the dance party downstairs. Whoever was being the DJ was very poor at his job, and he knew everyone would be glad to see him. He was a good friend to everyone and he knew exactly what music everyone liked – yes, they'd be pleased if he joined them.

He stood, adjusted his crown, and slipped off his cloak. Trying to dance in it (especially since his moves were, well, energetic) was awkward. Hurrying down the stairs, he grinned at Rexy, who was chasing Jed and Octavius' remote control car per usual. The dinosaur roared, happy to see him, and he strode over to the desk where Columbus stood, trying to figure out how everything worked. Ahkmenrah bowed to the old explorer, who gladly stepped aside and allowed the Pharaoh to set things right. Before long, "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black-Eyed Peas was blasting over the PA system. The Huns all cheered and busted out their best moves. Ahk smiled, feeling content as everyone started dancing and lip-syncing with new energy. Jed hollered for some John Denver, which had Larry laughing on the balcony overhead. Yeah, tonight sure was gonna be a good, good night.

Frustrated, the young woman kicked at the sarcophagus. She didn't know how to keep it closed without that stupid night guard seeing signs of her tampering. This morning, her attempts were not only careless, they were too obvious. The glue-liked material around the pins had been noticed, of course, and the night guard had chipped away enough with his keys that the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah had escaped his coffin with ease.

The jackal-headed guards watched her warily, but they did not stop her. Only a few words in Egyptian had ensured that.

She cursed and kicked the sarcophagus again, harshly reprimanding the guards in Egyptian when they snarled and raised their weapons. They were so loyal that it would have been sweet, if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't bribe them. Then again, what would 20-foot tall stone statues of Anubis want? They didn't eat, didn't buy things, and didn't care about power. They were only interested in defending their Pharaoh. She could use this, eventually, but for now it was just another thorn in her side.

"I will find a way to keep you locked in, Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkahre," she promised under her breath as the tune of "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down" met her ear. "Especially since you're playing some stupid John Denver song."

Ahkmenrah was in a good mood as he walked with Larry back to his tomb. Even the thought of being put back in his sarcophagus didn't dampen his spirits. Nothing made him happier than music and friendship. That much he knew.

"Here, Ahk." Larry handed his friend a small flat pillow. Confused, and unsure of what to make of the night guard's gesture, Ahk took it and stood there, feeling stupid. "Oh, sorry. It's for your headrest, since it looks really uncomfortable and everything." Ahkmenrah suddenly realized something.

"Guardian of Brooklyn, this has nothing to do with my comfort in that stupid box, does it?" Larry frowned.

"What do you mean, Pharaoh?"

"I mean," said the young man, sighing, "You're trying to make up for leaving me in there for so long two days ago. Aren't you?"

"I guess I sort of am. But look, Ahk, we never got to talk about that, and I know there's more to it than you're letting on. You might be a Pharaoh, but even Pharaohs have problems." Ahkmenrah bit back a snort of laughter.

"Pharaohs cannot trust anyone other than their Queen and their daughters," his father told him once, as well as, "We Pharaohs have different emotions than common people, so do not expect them to understand you. It is a hard, lonely life, my son, but it is the life we must lead, for our people." Ahk sighed and shook his head, surprising Larry.

"No, Lawrence, we don't. I'm a Pharaoh, son of Ra and ruler of both Upper and Lower Egypt. I don't think the way you do, and I have no problems I can't handle on my own." He hated to say that to Larry. The night guard had become almost like a father to the eighteen-year-old Egyptian, and he wanted nothing more than to explain all his tangled emotions. However, his real father's sympathetic warnings rung in his ears.

"Look, Ahk, I hate to bring this up, but when I got you out of there in the first place, you told me you were forever in mine and Nicky's debt." Ahk rubbed a hand over his face, feeling awful. Why did Larry have to bring that up? He was the guardian of the tablet and the inhabitants of the museum looked up to him.

"All right, Larry. We can talk tomorrow night, but I can feel my tablet's power waning. The sun is rising." The night guard helped the Pharaoh into his sarcophagus, the pillow on the crescent-shaped headrest actually a welcome relief from the usual discomfort. "Thank you," he said, and Lawrence Daley closed the lid of the sarcophagus.


	4. Chapter 4: Panic and Secrets

"Not again!" Ahkmenrah slammed his fists against the lid of his prison, cursing in Egyptian. "You stupid jackals, get me out!" His guards were trying their best to do so, but without damaging the priceless sarcophagus they just couldn't. Ahk felt the panic begin to block out everything except the need to get out, to be free, to escape. He yelled hoarsely and beat his fists against the unyielding lid of the coffin. He sensed his guards walking away, probably to get Larry, but he didn't care. He had to get out!

It felt like hours before he heard a familiar voice. "King Ahkmenrah!" It was Teddy. Although a small part of his being acknowledged relief, even comfort, the rest of him still screamed in panic. "My dear young friend, someone has welded the locks shut; very skillfully, too. Larry's gone to get a tool that he can use to get you out." At these words, Ahk managed to get some semblance of control over his emotions and called out to the president.

"Teddy!"

"Ah, good! We were worried you had passed out. You've been banging your head against the sarcophagus lid and carrying on like an angry bull elephant." Ahk felt amused at the comparison, although he still felt panic lurking in his mind, waiting to seize control again.

"Gigantor's back!" came a new voice, and Ahkmenrah genuinely smiled. Jed never failed to make him laugh, and feeling of pleasure, even if it only lasted for second, was welcome.

A deep, rarely interrupted rasping sound began. Jed and Octavius got into an argument over who it was that first discovered the Pharaoh in his pitiable state and who had realized why the locks were stuck first. Petty as the argument was, it reminded Ahk of a similar altercation he had had with his brother.

-Flashback-

It wasn't a big deal, really. Running footraces with Hebrew slaves was an enjoyable pastime. If Kahmunrah had been the only one racing, he'd have commanded the slaves to lose, but Ahk enjoyed the feeling of being challenged and always reminded the boys that it was fine if the princes lost.

"We already win enough as it is," he would joke. But today, the boys had been a younger crowd than usual, and Kah and Ahk had outran them all. However, no one could tell who had won, and Ahkmenrah did not have the sense, being a six-year-old, to just concede defeat. Kahmunrah was fast becoming furious, eyes flashing with anger, and his lisp becoming more pronounced… much to the secret amusement of the Jewish boys.

"I'm telling you, Ahk, I won!"

"You're just jealous, as usual, Kah! I'm faster than you and you could never beat me in a race!" His older brother glowered, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a scrawny little boy like you? You'll never be Pharaoh, and so you'll never have anything to do but do what I say!"

"That's not true! I'd never do what you said, anyway."

"Then I'll kill you for being a dirty traitor!" Ahkmenrah, shocked by this threat, backed away, and one of the Hebrew boys darted away as well, towards where Merenkahre and Shepseheret sat, talking and enjoying the beautiful day by the Nile.

Kahmunrah was punished sternly for his behavior, and Ahkmenrah too had to do extra work with his instructors on the subjects of diplomacy and history.

-Present-

Ahk sat up, slowly, feeling a pounding ache in his head. He was no longer in his tomb; he was actually in Dr. McPhee's office. Sacagawea and Nick Daley sat in the room as well, and as he sat up they smiled, looking relieved. Sacagawea immediately left, presumably to get Larry, and Nick grinned at his friend.

"Nick, I must look an awful mess." Ahk winced and touched his forehead, feeling a sensitive lump forming.

"Yeah," the boy said enthusiastically. "Your bruise is bright purple, and you sure look weird in regular clothes. Plus you were staring off into space like a zombie." The young Pharaoh laughed and winced at the same time.

"Where I come from, what I wear normally _are_ regular clothes," Ahk reminded the boy. Just then, Sacagawea, Teddy, and Larry hurried into the room.

"You young rascal you, you had us worried!" enthused Teddy, smiling broadly. His spectacles glinted in the dim light of the office. Larry smiled, looking concerned, and Sacagawea simply shook her head at him.

"Nick, could you excuse us?" Larry asked, sensing that now was as good a time as any to talk as they had agreed the night before. Sacagawea, too, slipped out of the room after giving Teddy a quick peck on the lips. "Ahk, right now might be a good time to… explain why you panicked earlier."

Ahkmenrah stiffened defensively, face blank. "I didn't… I don't panic."

"My dear boy," Teddy said, gently, "The rapidly growing purple bump on your head says otherwise, as do your two broken fingers." Ahk glanced down at his hands and winced; the knuckles were swelling and red, and the skin was split. "Don't worry; Sacagawea will bandage them later. For now, we want to know… what makes you so afraid when you get stuck in that sarcophagus? Forgive my saying so, but you take claustrophobia to a whole new level."

"I'll tell you. It's simpler, perhaps, than you may think." The eighteen-year-old sighed and explained. "My brother once discovered a secret compartment inside an old statue of Horus. He couldn't even fit inside, but he thought it was a tunnel, and told me I should explore it for both of us. I went in, but as soon as I did, he slammed the door on me. There was only a small hole letting in air, probably cleverly hidden by a hieroglyph on the outside. I could breath, but there was no light and I had to sit down to keep from feeling trapped. Even that did not help much. Of course, there was no tunnel, only this tiny space. I have no idea what it was used for.

"Finally the door was opened and I was let out. It seemed that Kah said that he had accidentally closed me in and had run for help, but none of the servants took him seriously at first. Of course, I knew better. He had done it to frighten me, to get me to break down." Ahk smirked. "He did not succeed. My father was proud of how I had handled myself, but I admit that that somewhat contributes to my fear of enclosed spaces. I always associate them with my brother." Silence reigned for a few moments as Ahkmenrah tried to decide whether to ask the question that was tormenting him. "Larry, have I hurt anyone? Done anything bad? Frightened anyone?" Larry looked surprised.

"Well, no, but –"

"Then why?" asked Ahkmenrah, his own voice sounding small. "Why do I keep getting trapped in that box?" Larry looked confused, but Teddy nodded his head, understanding.

"You feel as if we are punishing you for something."

"Not you, necessarily, but someone. In the museum or out. Or the gods." Larry stood suddenly.

"Your brother! They've met him, as you know, and… well, not all of them heard how much he hates you. It's possible that some of them are afraid of you, now that they've met 'Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty Who Kills Anyone Who Doesn't Give Kahmunrah Exactly What He Wants in the Moment at Which He Wants It'. They must think you have to be similar to him since you're, well, brothers, and are so scared they're trying to keep you trapped." Ahk chuckled a little.

"I'm impressed. You remember his whole title. It's shorter in Egyptian, though."

"So I've heard." Larry started pacing. "Although, it doesn't make sense that any of them would still be concerned. Especially after your reception as DJ last night." Ahkmenrah groaned and rested his chin in his hands.

"Larry, did you tell me the full story of what happened in the Smithsonian?" he asked, startling the night guard.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Larry had told Ahkmenrah about Amelia, Jed's imprisonment, and his strategy of "dividing the house". However, when the Pharaoh had asked about Kahmunrah's fate, Larry had simply shrugged. "I was a little busy elsewhere," he explained. "I didn't see where he ended up."

"Well, is it possible that Kahmunrah followed you back here and is behind all this? It seems like something he would do, and you weren't sure what became of him." Larry looked immensely uncomfortable, and Teddy gave his friend a sharp glance.

"Lawrence, what is this?" Larry looked ashamed, and Ahk began to get an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I thought… well, I didn't want to… I thought he wouldn't… I felt awful, Teddy." President Roosevelt shook his head, clearly disappointed in Larry.

"In any moment of decision, Lawrence, the best thing you can do is the right thing. The next best is the wrong thing… But the absolute worst thing you can do is nothing." The President turned and exited the room without explaining his comment, but Larry seemed to understand. And he looked guilty. Too guilty.

"Larry, Guardian of Brooklyn… What are you not telling me?" Ahk felt vulnerable, like he would feel if he suspected Merenkahre of lying to him about giving him the throne.

"Ahk, please don't misunderstand me. I told you almost all of the story; of the Battle of the Smithsonian that is. But, as for what happened to your brother… He's in the Underworld, Ahk. And I sent him there."

Ahkmenrah's head spun. The news itself was shocking enough. His only brother, dead. But the fact that it had been Larry's fault and he had _lied_ to him about it… he was shaken, to say the least. He stood and walked back and forth a few times.

"Larry, I won't even ask why you didn't tell me that earlier." He turned, feeling tired. Thousands of years being dead and yet not dead, for what? He left, and Larry did not call after him. He retreated to his tomb, ordering his guards to block anyone who tried to enter.

It felt like hours later when the jackals suddenly growled and crossed their spears, marching forward to force whoever dared disturb their Pharaoh back outside.

"Ahkmenrah," called a kindly voice. Quickly he responded, gesturing for his warriors to step aside. They made just enough room for Sacagawea to walk into the tomb, smiling sympathetically. "Oh, Pharaoh. Teddy told me what happened." Ahk snorted and stood, feeling foolish, as he had had his cloak wrapped around himself as if trying to keep warm.

"Yeah. I guess Pharaohs really can't trust common people." The Shoshone native sighed.

"I know you were beginning to look up to Larry like a father. And I'm sure it's hard for you to find all this out so suddenly." Ahk nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Teddy wanted to come speak with you, but he wanted more to talk to Larry. He was very disappointed. But I think we both want to remind you that no one is perfect. Not Larry Daley, not Teddy himself, not even you, Pharaoh though you are. Perfection is a good thing to try for, but you can never reach it. Not here."

"In the museum?" Sacagawea laughed softly.

"No, on earth. But Ahk, Larry is sorry. You know that."

"Yes, I do. But that's not what's bothering me. For one thing, I don't understand why he had to lie in the first place. Also, now I have no idea who's been trying to keep me locked in at night." Sacagawea nodded knowingly.

"I don't think it's any of the exhibits here, Ahk. And if you think I'm wrong, remember, I'm an expert tracker and know how to read signs." She smiled. "Remember this, too. You're not alone here, Pharaoh. We support you and know you're capable. I think sometimes you aren't sure if you're doing the right thing, but you're wiser than you think and stronger, too." Then the Shoshone woman left. The guards made way for her easily.

The strange lady, hidden in a deep corner of Ahkmenrah's tomb, tried not to laugh. So, the emotionless Pharaoh had a weakness after all, and wasn't it a good one! Afraid of failure and betrayal. How quaint. She could use that. Finally she had something to work with.


	5. Chapter 5: Day in the Life

Ahkmenrah almost didn't want to get out of his sarcophagus the next night. If he did, he knew he would have to face Larry, and he didn't want to yet. It was probably unfair of him to still be angry, but you just don't tell a lie like that to someone when you've killed their brother. However, it wasn't long before claustrophobia set in and he got out of the box.

He thought about not putting his royal robes on and just staying in his t-shirt, but he felt too uncomfortable, almost naked, without them. He pulled on the jeweled collar, belt, and gauntlet, the golden cloak and crown, and walked over to the display case that held his old weapons. Several daggers, for both ceremonial and combat purposes, flanked his khopesh on either side. Carefully Ahk opened the glass-fronted case and took down his sickle-shaped sword, exulting in the familiar feel of the handle in his fist. He went through a few forms, feeling his body get accustomed to the once-easy exercise, and grinned. It was so relaxing and yet challenging, and he allowed himself to get lost in the patterns. Up, down, feint, parry, and turn. His cloak swirled around him and he easily kept his sword hand out of the way. Yes, he had missed this.

"Ahkmenrah!" The faint buzzing of a remote control car startled him, and he halted, his sword casually held at his side.

"Jed? Octavius? How did you get up here?"

"The elevator, man, Gigantor sent us up here. That was one heck of a ride, I can tell you!" Ahk grinned and walked over, bending down so he could see the small men in the car.

"Did you need to see me?" he asked, setting his khopesh down on the floor.

"Well, I did, my liege," aid Octavius. "But Larry also wants us to let you know it's only ten minutes until the start of the night hours, and there's some weird teenager here to see you."

"Why didn't Larry come up himself?"

"He didn't think you'd be up to talkin' to him yet. Technically we weren't s'posed to tell you that part, but you asked!"

"Ah."

"I myself was wondering if sometime you could help me fix my chariot," said Octavius, frowning. "I crashed it, and you have smaller fingers than Larry. And don't be too hard on him, sir. He makes mistakes, just like we all do."

"Yeah, I'll never forget the time I put my horse's saddle on backwards. Whoo-wee, did that boy jump!" Ahk laughed despite himself and stood. Replacing his khopesh in the display case, he took out a long ceremonial dagger and added it to his "costume".

"All right, I'll go down and meet this weird teenager. Here, I'll send you in the elevator. Tell Larry I'm grateful to him for being so understanding." The Pharaoh watched fondly as his two small friends drove their car down the hall in front of him.

The teenager was the same one who had wanted to know how Ahkmenrah had died, and he was standing next to Rex, rubbing the dinosaur's nose distractedly. The Pharaoh came down the stairs, looking as regal as ever. He slowed as he neared the boy, whose back visibly straightened when the tall Egyptian stood in front of him.

"Hi," he mumbled, looking down. "My parents want me to apologize for asking how you died when there were, you know, little kids around."

"That's fine, young man," Ahk said calmly. "If there had really been any young children I would have just said I died in my sleep."

"So what really happened? With your death, I mean?"

"If I had wanted to tell you I would have." Ahk turned to go.

"Wait. I also… well, I have a D- in History right now and I was wondering if you could help." The Pharaoh immediately brightened, although his face remained outwardly the same. He could teach this teen some maturity along with history.

"Yes, that could work. If you get here about fort-five minutes before night hours start I could help you, but on one condition."

"What?"

"No more questions about my past. And you can just call me Ahk. What's your name?"

"Derek. Thanks, Ahk. Tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing." The teenager hurried out of the museum, and Ahkmenrah smiled. This should be interesting.

As the night wore on, Ahk noticed Larry watching him a few times, but he never really came near. Feeling conflicted, the eighteen-year-old could hardly wait for the night hours to end and the crowds to go home so he could relax. Finally the welcome words came over the PA system: **Visitors are reminded that the museum closes for the night in five minutes. Thank you for coming and we hope to see you again!**

Ahkmenrah spotted Teddy riding through the halls, corralling anyone who hadn't left yet. He quickly vacated his spot, taking the tablet with him, and followed the sound of the horse's hooves.

"Teddy!" The 26th President of the United States turned and grinned at Ahk.

"What is it, lad? Do you need to talk?"

"Yes, that would be good. Is Larry all right?"

"Feeling as tired and stupid as a rhinoceros with no horn, but he'll be fine. I'm rather more worried about you, young man. Now that he's gone for good, do you miss your brother?"

Ahkmenrah did not directly answer this question. "He used to defend me. Up until the time I was named the heir, he wouldn't stand for a single harsh word being said to me or about me, and never let me come to harm. He himself liked to hurt me and belittle me, but others? They didn't dare for fear of how he'd respond." Ahk sighed. "I think he defended me because it eased his jealousy. After all, if I needed protecting from something, that meant that for a short time he was better than me. He was obsessed with succeeding. He never accepted defeat; it made him feel weak. My brother had to be in control because, coward that he was, he couldn't trust anyone. If anyone but himself was in charge, they might mess something up or put him in a dangerous or embarrassing situation. An all-too common malady that many suffer from, but Kahmunrah? He was an extreme case." Teddy nodded.

"The fear of giving up control. Yes, I think we all struggle against that disease, young Pharaoh." Ahkmenrah was immeasurably glad to have someone to talk to.

"I don't miss him, nor am I sad that he's gone… and yet he was my brother. I think I still wish he weren't in the Underworld, although the world is better off without him. Perhaps I hated him, but he was family. He saved my life once, you know. In a battle. I was grateful to him for that, once." _But then I became the king_, thought Ahk. _And things happened that should never even been thought of_. The President smiled and placed a comforting hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder.

"Despite everything you've said, my boy, you have remarkably natural human emotions. Son, I know this is hard to find out so suddenly. Would it help if you knew how it happened, exactly? Lawrence is willing to explain more fully whenever you're ready to know."

"Perhaps someday soon, but not now, Teddy."

"I understand." They wandered the museum, chatting companionably about the latest escapades Dexter had been involved in.

"Yes, he peed all over Attila. Needless to say, he was furious and chased Dexter all around the museum. I'll tell you, it took me and Larry quite some time to convince him that there was no harm done and he didn't have to rip Dexter apart."

"I daresay our friend the Hun is overly fixated on ripping things," Teddy said, taking off his spectacles and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "That cheeky capuchin. I don't suppose we better tell Lawrence or the poor thing will have to wear diapers again."

"Yes; Dexter was quite depressed over that. I promised not to tell." Teddy spotted Sacagawea walking towards them.

"Ah, Ahk… you wouldn't mind terribly if I spent some time with Sacagawea? You know, alone?" The young Pharaoh laughed.

"Of course not! I'll make myself scarce." He turned and hurried off to talk to Jed. The cowboy was always willing to converse about anything and everything.

"Well, now, that was one ornery bull," Jed explained, grinning. "Of course, there ain't no animal alive that's more ornery than Ol' Jedidiah. He had it coming, all right, though I hated to shoot him. Some of the handsomest breedin' stock I ever picked up." Ahkmenrah immensely enjoyed Jed's tales of country life. Most of them made little sense to him, but they were all delivered in a conversational style that made everyone feel included. "So I lassoed him and tied him to a fence post, and rescued my colt outa that paddock. Poor thing, it was cut up somethin' terrible. I tell you when I saw that I weren't worried about shootin' the bull no more. I blew its brains out without thinkin' twice about it." Octavius looked vaguely disgusted but didn't comment.

"That's a very interesting story, Jed."

"Yep. And it's all truer than a history book." Ahk nodded and felt the familiar call of the tablet. "Well, Mr. Pharaoh, I feel the good ol' urge to get back in the diorama for the day. See yah tomorrow night, partner." Ahkmenrah left, smiling to himself as the two tiny figures headed back to their displays.


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Pharaoh

The next few days were, for the most part, uneventful. Ahkmenrah acted as DJ for a few more dance parties and spent plenty of time with Jed and the other miniatures. He explored every corner of the museum and kept the lonelier exhibits company.

However, one afternoon he was walking past the security locker room and heard voices. Stopping, he leaned against the door to listen in.

"No, I have not told him yet. I don't think it would be wise to worry him." The quiet, gentle voice was hard to hear.

"Last time we didn't tell him something, Sacagawea, we regretted it. Besides, this is his tomb we're talking about. If someone's prowling around in there he should know!" Larry's voice.

"Lawrence, this time I believe Sacagawea's right. We don't want this prowler to know that we've discovered them. I'm not sure Ahkmenrah could keep from acting differently. After all, whoever this is must be the person who wants him kept in his sarcophagus." Teddy voiced his opinion, sounding tired.

"I'm worried about him," Larry admitted. "How long did you say you thought the person has been in the room, Sacagawea?"

"On and off for over a week. Sometimes they leave, sometimes they stay for a long time. I don't know what they're doing there or what they've overheard."

"But you haven't seen them?" Teddy asked.

"No. But they leave plenty of signs of their presence… at least enough for me to see."

"Even one person snooping around in this museum could spell disaster." Quietly Ahkmenrah turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Larry was lounging in a chair and Teddy and Sacagawea had their backs to him. "We have to find a way to get that prowler out of here. By now they've probably figured out that the tablet causes you to come to life at night, and if they see even the slightest chance they might steal it."

"It may be worse than that, Lawrence."

"An important meeting being held without me?" Ahkmenrah interrupted, drawing his friends' shocked gazes his way. He understood why they hadn't wanted him to know about the stranger, but he was still frustrated. When would they realize he hadn't been made Pharaoh for nothing? He could control himself.

"Hey, Ahk," Larry looked uncomfortable. "We were just talking." The night guard clearly hoped that his friend had not heard much of the conversation.

"Yes, I noticed," Ahk replied, closing the door behind him. "I'm rather interested to hear the details on this prowler you've detected in my tomb." All three of them looked down, embarrassed. "I don't know if it occurred to you," the Pharaoh spat. "But I can actually be trusted to keep secrets, and I certainly won't break down like a child when something frightening happens." Larry and Teddy both looked terribly ashamed, and Sacagawea couldn't seem to look at him. Ahk softened his tone. "I am, after all, over four thousand years old."

"I found some interesting signs in your tomb," Sacagawea explained softly. "It seems someone is rather afraid of you, Ahk. That's why they keep trying to lock you in. They've been going back and forth between your sarcophagus and a small hiding place in a corner of your tomb. I don't understand why your jackals have left her –"

"It's a lady?' Teddy sounded surprised.

"If it's not, the man has the longest hair I've ever seen." Ahkmenrah nodded slowly.

"All right. So why not simply get rid of her now?" The others stared at him, appalled. "I don't mean it like that," he snapped. "I don't understand why we shouldn't just catch her. She'd hardly have the guts to come back." Teddy adjusted his spectacles.

"Because I believe there's more to this than just burglary, Ahkmenrah. Until we can understand why she wants you trapped in your sarcophagus and whether she's really after you tablet, we should leave her be."

"We ought to just capture her and question her. It would be far easier that way."

"Easier, yes, but there's no guarantee we can. And Ahk, she could be dangerous. Cornered tigers fight harder than hunted ones." Ahkmenrah shook his head, angry.

"And while we wait to conveniently answer all those questions on our own, I could very well end up trapped inside that infernal box for the rest of time. And as you might recall, it's possibly my least favorite place on earth." Larry sighed and stood.

"Ahkmenrah, I understand what you're saying, and I think I agree with you. But I'm just a security guard. Teddy was president of the United States, and, dare I say, older than you or I. Sacagawea traveled all over the country with a baby on her back with Lewis and Clark. I really think we should trust their judgment." The young Pharaoh sighed and started to leave. As he opened the door, his parting words caused the President to wince.

"Very well. But if the prowler manages to confine me like she wants to, I'm holding all of you personally responsible." Ahk retreated to let them think over his statement.

-Flashback-

Merenkahre had swallowed poison. His cupbearer had seen Kahmunrah put the poison in it himself, and, terrified for his life, only pretended to drink from the Pharaoh's goblet. Now Ahkmenrah's father was racked by painful spasms and a deep, rattling cough. The entire court knew that he was going to die.

The king called in his sons and finally told Kahmunrah of the decision he had made almost two years ago. "Ahk will be Pharaoh, Kah. I have found you wanting the qualities that make a Pharaoh great." Kahmunrah ranted and raged, throwing bottles of medicine across the room, threatening the healers and cursing until Ahkmenrah managed to convince him to go out of the room.

"I will kill you, brother!" Kahmunrah shouted from the other side of the door. "I swear I will!" In that moment, Ahk knew with a deadly sinking feeling who was responsible for his father's condition, and realized he should have known all along.

Later, with a sword in hand and two guards at his back, he went in search of Kahmunrah. "I know it was you," he growled, taking his brother by surprise and forcing him against a wall. "You poisoned our father."

"Of course I did," replied Kah, eyes fixed on the glimmering blade at his throat. "And someday I'll kill you, too, for stealing my throne." Ahkmenrah was only stopped from murdering his coward brother by his mother's gentle hand.

"Leave him be, child," she said, softly. "He can't hurt you now." Ahk did not agree, but he stepped back, allowing Kahmunrah to hurry away, holding a hand to his neck. "Killing does not solve your problems, son," she told him.

"Some of them it does," he had hissed then, refusing to listen to her. He left his guards and prowled the palace halls alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

She would make her move tomorrow night. Now that the leaders of the museum knew that she was here, waiting any longer would simply give them time to find out what she was up to. But the people she had met in the Smithsonian had warned her to get the Pharaoh and the Tablet… both unharmed. Easy enough, but only if he wasn't expecting her attack.

She pulled her long, black hair into a tight braid and slipped out of the museum, smiling to herself. It was easy enough to get in and out without being noticed, especially in her disguise as the elderly Rachel Porchine. Ahkmenrah and the night guard had fallen for her ploy without a single question.

The payment for this job would be huge. Her clients had promised this personally, and she knew how to make sure they didn't back out on their word. She was rather tempted to keep the tablet for herself, but that wouldn't be easy. Besides, other than a lingering interest in archaeology, she had no use for it.

She had trained in use of all kinds of weapons, especially guns and other long-range arms. She was also a fourth degree dan in two types of martial arts, and had modified the fighting moves to her own strengths and skills. Known only as the Sphinx by her clients, she had long ago forgotten her own name. She was never seen unless she chose to be, and it had surprised her somewhat when Sacagawea had discovered her presence. She never wore any colors except black or gray, and make-up was completely out of the question. Practicality was key, and make-up was anything but practical.

The Sphinx preferred to do jobs that didn't require killing. Killing was a messy business and not particularly pleasant. Jobs that asked her to use deadly skill cost her employers much more, and although the money was nice, a simple robbery or kidnaping was preferable. This job was both… and immensely rewarding because of it. And now that the Pharaoh was angry with the others in the museum, her work would be that much easier.

Ahkmenrah knew Larry was surprised when he asked him to tell him about his brother's death, but he needed to know. Although still angry with the security guard, some things just had to be talked through.

He was remaining aloof from the rest of the museum inhabitants, refusing to speak beyond what was required of him by politeness. He felt closed off and lonely, but he refused to let the feelings linger. _You're a Pharaoh_, he chided himself for the hundredth time. _You were meant to walk alone_.

Larry led the young man into Dr. McPhee's office, probably thinking that it would be more comfortable than the security guard locker room. However, Ahkmenrah ignored his attempt to make the talk easier and simply stood in front of Larry, his arms crossed over his chest. Clearly feeling uneasy, Lawrence began to explain what had really happened. The story was remarkable, really. An untrained night guard with only a heavy-duty flashlight fending off his angry brother and forcing him into the Underworld with the help of a young woman, who he apparently had feelings for. Ahk fought hard not to be impressed.

"Come with me, Larry. Maybe you can show me how you fight." It was an offhanded invitation, but the Pharaoh fully realized that he was opening the door to allow their friendship to continue.

They went into the tomb, past the jackals, and Ahk drew his khopesh, which he carried everywhere now. "Don't worry about hurting me, Larry," he commanded, and swung his blade in a fierce downward arc. The night guard's flashlight came up and they began to fight in earnest.

It felt good to have competition, although quickly Ahk realized that he had to limit himself. Although Larry's reflexes were remarkable, he was no match for the Pharaoh, who had trained to fight all his life. Kahmunrah had most likely been out of practice with his blade, while Ahkmenrah had begun to spend at least an hour every night fine-tuning his skills. Lying in a sarcophagus for fifty-four years tends to tamper with muscle memory.

Larry, however, was holding nothing back. He managed to strike Ahk on the shoulder, hard. It was a good blow, but he hesitated to make sure his friend was all right and was punished for it with a swift slice that cut his hair short on the top of his head.

"I'll be fine, Larry. I've felt worse." They went at it harder, Ahkmenrah always careful to turn his blade so that the night guard received only bruises if he couldn't block his speedy strikes. Finally he could see that Larry had had enough of the intense exercise, and disarmed him without even touching his blade to his friend's skin.

"Wow," Larry panted, putting away his flashlight. "That was… incredible."

"Thank you."

"How long did it take you get so good?"

"About 13 years. I started learning the day I turned five."

"Wow." Ahkmenrah smiled at how out of breath Larry was and put his weapon away.

"Maybe you should get something to drink," he suggested. "You look like you're going to collapse." They walked downstairs together and Larry stopped at a drinking fountain. He took so long that Ahk decided to go back to the tomb and clean his weapons before the night hours officially started.

The Sphinx saw her opportunity. Ahkmenrah was already tired from his sparring, and he suspected nothing. The slight change in plans did not bother her. Any good hunter knows that the best time to strike is when the prey is least expecting it.

Ahk wondered where Derek was. The young man had been mostly faithful in showing up to study, but tonight he was extremely late, to say the least. It was probably a good thing, however. He had spent the hour before the late hours began rather well. There were still another fifteen minutes to go before visitors would arrive.

The woman caught him completely by surprise, as had doubtless been her intention. He was carefully polishing an old dagger when he felt the familiar icy touch of a blade at his back. Reacting instinctively, he slammed the knife backwards. A satisfying yell of pain resulted, and he leaped to his feet to face the attacker.

The woman was beautiful, but in a cold way. She reminded him of Bastet with her smug smile and perfectly smooth black hair. He instantly hated her.

"What do you want?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know, Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkahre? Don't worry, you will soon." She spat at the jackal guards. "This would've been so much easier if you had just stayed in your sarcophagus like I wanted you too. Then you could've had a more comfortable journey, and I would be much richer in the end. However, you will come with me anyway." He dropped the knife she had been holding and drew an ugly-looking gun. "Some people in the Smithsonian were interested in meeting you, Pharaoh. And they had plenty of gold to arrange a rendezvous." Ahkmenrah adjusted his grip on the dagger he held so that it was ready to throw.

"And if I don't come with you?"

"That's not even an option." Ahk dropped to the floor as he flung the knife with lightning speed; it buried itself in the woman's hand. The bullet she had fired as soon as he had moved slammed into the wall behind him, and he darted forward and grabbed her gun off the floor.

"I may not know how to use this," he growled. "But it's safer in my hands than yours." Standing and facing each other, the two looked like a pair of matched rapiers: sinewy, graceful, and deadly.

"Ahk?" A familiar voice traveled up the stairs and arrested Ahkmenrah's attention. _No_,_ no_,_ don't come up here_! Derek jogged up the steps and halted as if he had hit a brick wall. The woman took advantage of Ahk's distraction to charge him and tackle him to the ground. Ripping the gun out of his hand, she pointed it threateningly at the teenager.

"Alright, Pharaoh, since you apparently care so little for your own safety, let's try this. If you even think about resisting, I'll shoot the boy and feed him to the T-Rex downstairs. Does that make sense?"

"Perfectly," spat Ahkmenrah, rage burning through his veins like fire. "Although I doubt it would eat him."

"He'll still be dead, my friend. I prefer not to kill people, but honestly my hand and leg hurt and I'd rather not waste any time."


	8. Chapter 8: The Struggle

**Thanks to all my amazing readers! I'm surprised at the response I got so far with this story. Now that it's almost over, although we obviously still have some serious conflict to resolve, I'd love to hear more of what you think! Advice is always welcome, and also story ideas! If you have a suggestion for this story, or a new one, that's great! All I want to ask is that you not request anything explicit****or inappropriate. Thanks again! :)**

x

xx

xxx

The Sphinx carefully led her two prisoners, carrying the tablet in a gray backpack, out through one of her secret exits. She kept Derek very close to her, not willing to risk having to kill him if he tried to escape. She needed him as a hostage.

Ahkmenrah was clearly fuming. She knew if she gave him even a little bit of leeway he might kill her. His eyes were bright and his jaw was firmly clenched. She flashed him a warning glance and pressed her gun up against the teenage boy's head. "Watch your attitude, golden boy." The Pharaoh bent his head, scowling. The Sphinx led the two into an old house with a rusty "For Rent" sign out front. As soon as they were inside, she grabbed Derek's arm and tied him up. "Get on the floor, Pharaoh." Ahk sat, and she tied him up too.

Ahkmenrah felt so tired. Derek's eyes were full of fear; he had probably never been truly threatened like this before. The Sphinx was watching him narrowly, clearly expecting him to try some kind of escape. But he had no plans, and no weapons.

The woman turned and looked appraisingly at Derek. "So, did you know that our friend here is a real pharaoh?"

"Yeah right," scoffed the young man. "We both know he's not."

"Well, the sun is rising. Then you'll see," promised the Sphinx, laughing. And Ahkmenrah felt a small measure of relief, although he was unsure what would happen once his tablet stopped working for the day.

It was strange waking up outside of his sarcophagus. Ahk yawned and started to stretch, only to have the ropes restrict his movement. Looking around, he saw Derek gaping at him in terror. They were still in the rental where they had been the night before. The Sphinx was nowhere to be seen.

"That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen," declared the boy, shaking his hair out of his face. "One minute you're lying there with your skin all shriveled –" he shuddered. "And the next you're sitting up looking normal. Are you really, well, dead?"

"Yes. Do you understand now why asking about how I died may have bothered me?" Ahk queried, feeling amused. Derek seemed revolted and fascinated.

"Of course he does!" The Sphinx was back, as sarcastic as ever. "How you died was really shocking, wasn't it? Let me think, something about your brother…" Ahkmenrah spat at her and she flinched back, then scowled and knocked the crown off his head fiercely. "Why don't you tell him the truth now, hmm?" Ahkmenrah cursed at her in Egyptian. Clearly understanding him, the Sphinx turned bright red with anger and kicked him hard in the stomach.

-Flashback-

Ahkmenrah couldn't sleep. Getting out of bed, he started to walk the palace hallways, the stone floors cool on his bare feet. The hieroglyphs on the walls sang the praises of his father and his father's father. Eighteen years old, it had only been three months since he was crowned king of Egypt. He had already prevented a war, and his people loved him. "To think," he whispered to himself. "Someday I'll be on these walls."

"No, my dear brother," hissed a voice in his ear. "You won't. I'll make sure no one ever remembers you." Ahk, deeply saddened, turned to face Kahmunrah. He felt no anger or fear, just enduring tiredness. Although he was also only in a linen nightshirt, his brother carried something he did not – a dagger. Ahkmenrah lifted his chin proudly.

"You've been waiting a long time to be Pharaoh, Kah, so enjoy it while you can." Kahmunrah slammed his brother to the ground and plunged his weapon deep into the younger man's back, between the shoulder blades. It hurt… oh, how it hurt.

-Present-

Ahkmenrah jerked back into the real world, feeling a dull ache where his brother had delivered the deathblow. The Sphinx was smirking and Derek was giving him a strange look. If turning into a mummy during the day hadn't been creepy enough, now he had simply collapsed and not moved for probably about ten minutes.

"Um, Ahk? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Derek. I just… couldn't breathe for a minute." He took a deep breath and began taking off his cloak. "Do you still want to know how I died?" He turned and removed the cloak fully, revealing the ugly white scar on his back. "My brother was very jealous and had friends among the priests. No one raised any kind of an uproar over my murder, but not a person doubted whose fault my death had been." Derek looked sympathetic, and did not seem to know what to say.

"Gosh, Ahkmenrah, what a sad story!" mocked the Sphinx, grinning cheerfully. "However, it's time to go! You are wanted at the Smithsonian by tomorrow night and I have a plane waiting."

"You aren't going anywhere." Larry's voice was low and threatening as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with Sacagawea by his side. "You should never bet against a Shoshone tracker, lady. They'll win every time." A loud yell sounded from the front of the house along with a shrill whinny. "Ah, that'd be Teddy!" The Sphinx simply pointed her gun at Derek.

"Surrender now or I'll – aghhhhhh!" she screamed and jumped away, cursing. Ahk couldn't help but laugh as Jed and Octavius pursued the woman, swords raised high.

"We perfected these moves back in Washington D.C., woman!" yelled Jed, laughing. Larry snagged the Sphinx's gun as she staggered backwards on one foot. He flung it back to Attila, who set about hacking it to pieces with his sword. Furious, the Sphinx charged Larry, who ducked aside and threw Ahk a pocket knife.

"Get yourself free, Pharaoh!" Ahk sliced through his bonds easily and handed the knife off to Derek. The Sphinx had Larry in a stranglehold, furious at her plans being delayed yet again. Ahkmenrah grabbed his cloak off the floor and flung it around her head, effectively netting her as Teddy rode in the front door, followed by two Civil war puppets and all the cavemen.

Ahkmenrah blocked out everything around him and dragged the Sphinx out of the way. She was fighting like a mad lioness, trying to rip free of his cloak. He held tight, trying to restrain her, muscles taut. He might have been able to contain her, too, if one of the Neanderthals hadn't hit her in the back of the legs with his club in an attempt to help. She fell, and Ahk lost his grip on the cloak. The Sphinx leapt to her feet and again, as earlier, they stood facing each other. This time, however, Ahkmenrah had all the cards stacked in his favor.

The Sphinx looked around and then skewered Ahk with a sharp gaze. "You coward," she said. The Pharaoh stiffened but did not respond. Her tone was calm and pitying, rather than mocking, as he had expected it would be. "You coward. You stand there with your dagger when I have nothing, ready to kill me. Just like your brother."

"Somehow I doubt just having a knife much improves my chances. Don't expect me to feel sorry for you."

"Did your brother say the same to you when he wanted to kill you? Or, wait, you didn't even resist, did you?"

"It wouldn't have done any good." Ahk's words sounded hollow.

"Oh, no?" The Sphinx sounded understanding, even sorry. "Then why won't resisting do me any good?"

"Because there are more people on my side."

"I think they'll let us fight this out alone. After all, you know they don't really care about you."

"That's a lie. And why should it bother me if they don't care?"

"Ah, Pharaoh, I wouldn't lie to you. All they really want is your tablet. That's why they're here. They think you're weak. Why else would they hold secret meetings without you? You're nothing more than an eighteen year old boy who could have been a great Pharaoh… if you weren't such a coward." She stepped closer and Ahkmenrah gripped his dagger tighter, scowling. He noticed Teddy talking quietly to Larry, who looked furious. "If you come with me, you can become a Pharaoh again. Over Egypt, not some stuffy museum full of people who can never understand you. My clients want the tablet to open the Gate of Kahmunrah again and summon an army… an army than you could control. They want to control you, but if you play everything right, they won't be able to. You can take over Egypt and bring back the days of the Pharaohs. You would rule the lands of your father and his father like you always wanted."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. Besides, it's not me you have to worry about. I'll be gone as soon as you come back to the Smithsonian with me."

"Your honesty is going to seriously mess with your attempts to convince me."

"No, I don't think so." The Sphinx smiled coyly. "My clients would prefer that you cooperated with them. I really hate them, so any bodily harm you happened to inflict on them would be fine with me."

"I think I'm happy where I am."

"No you're not. You're just a pawn, with no real say in how things are run in this place. Believe me, Pharaoh, if you don't come with me, you will remain weak and complacent like you are now and have been all your life. I'm offering you the chance to become even more powerful than your ancestors."

"She's lying." Larry stepped forward, pointing at the woman angrily. "You're important to us, Ahk. You know that." Ahk wasn't sure he did. Although they had told him they trusted him time and again, their actions said something different.

Attila grunted agreement in Hun. "You're strong," he said. The Civil War soldiers all nodded vigorously.

"Look, Ahk, it isn't about the tablet. If it was, I'd never have let you out of your sarcophagus in the first place."

"You did that to save yourself." Ahkmenrah couldn't believe how bitter he sounded.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Everything is about him and the others, but you're an outsider. No one here can understand you." The Sphinx smiled. "They're all just waiting to betray you; everything they tell you is a lie." The young man gripped his weapon tighter, thinking. The Sphinx's words seemed to have burrowed into his brain, and he was unable to simply dismiss them, mostly because they were the things he himself had believed for a long time. The woman's voice said he was pitiable, that was all he was. Not powerful, not strong, not even worth her time. She was offering him a chance to be someone that people respected, maybe even feared. To see the Nile again… he indulged the idea for a long minute, even as he saw the impossibility of it.

"No," he growled with finality. "No, you're the only liar here." He advanced on her, feeling his resolve grow with every step.

"All right, your Majesty," smirked the Sphinx. "Let's dance." He charged her and as she tried to dodge aside he moved to meet her, slashing her arms with his dagger. She paid her injury no attention and swung a vicious roundhouse kick at his stomach. Narrowly avoiding it, he was not expecting the strong blow to his face. He staggered but lashed out with his weapon at the same time. The woman howled and cursed, and they fought more fiercely than ever.

Ahkmenrah knew as the fight went on that there was no way the Sphinx could win. He was better rested than her and had a weapon, and besides that he was fighting for a better reason than she was.

The Sphinx, too, sensed that this was a battle she would never escape from. Fearing for her life, she began to be desperate. But her desperation was not reckless and full of mistakes. Deadly risks and gambles that could possibly bring her victory were not her style. She refused to stop even for a moment to catch her breath. Every attack, every defensive maneuver, flowed straight into another. If she had to die fighting the Pharaoh, then she would kill him too.

Perhaps the fight would have gone on like this forever had not the monkey suddenly entered the scene. She never saw him coming. He leaped onto her back and ripped open her bag, snatching the tablet and retreating. The momentary lapse in attention was enough and she felt the strangest sensation of her lifetime, a dagger being thrust into her chest. Staggering back, she leaned against the wall for support and looked Ahkmenrah in the face. His eyes were angry, but even as she felt her own vision begin to fade, she saw them film over with exhaustion and he let go of his dagger. She fell to the floor and knew nothing more.


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

She was dead. Ahk knew it without even having to check. He knew how to kill a person; he had killed many in battle in Egypt. Despite his victory, he felt hollow, like something vital had been ripped out of him. He sank to the floor, and to his humiliation, felt hot tears fill his eyes. He had wanted so much out of his life, and then his brother had stolen it from him without a single thought. He wanted what the Sphinx had offered him: the chance to see the Nile and rule over the country that was rightfully his, the chance to be a true king.

He felt someone's arms wrap around him and he stiffened, but the embrace was comforting and he stopped resisting. A gentle hand massaged his back as if he were a small child, and he squeezed his eyes tight shut and gave in to the despair that had been threatening to engulf him for weeks.

He had no kingdom, no family, no parents, and no brother. Everything he had worked for while he was alive had doubtless been wasted as soon as Kahmunrah took power. His only legacy was a golden tablet that was nearly useless, and had been stolen by his brother in order serve his own selfish desires. Everything he had and everything he cared about was poisoned by his past.

Suddenly, whoever was comforting him tensed; they had come in contact with his scar. "Ahk," It was Larry; he sounded like Merenkahre. "Ahk, is this from your brother?"

Trying to compose himself, Ahkmenrah nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The Pharaoh sighed and straightened, wiping a hand hastily across his face. Sacagawea held his cloak out to him, which she had rescued from the floor after the fight. He stood and slipped it on, feeling weak. Deep, ominous aches and sharp pains vied for his attention and he winced. Teddy Roosevelt walked over, holding the crown that the Sphinx had knocked off his head.

"Here, Pharaoh," he said gently, placing it on the younger man's head. Ahk swayed unsteadily, and Attila shouted something in Hun. _Funny_, thought Ahkmenrah. _I have no idea what he just said_.

It was a good thing that Teddy did, though, because it was only a moment later when the young Pharaoh blacked out from his injuries as the Hun had predicted. His friends hurried outside, the cavemen carrying Ahk carefully. Everyone arrived back at the museum just as the sun began to turn the eastern sky gray, and Larry alone took the young man back to his sarcophagus and laid him in it. The jackals appeared concerned but did not move. Larry hoped that Ahk's wounds would heal during the day with the help of the tablet; he could tell that his friend had several fairly severe injuries.

Ahkmenrah healed immediately… at least, physically. Emotionally he was wrecked, not sure how to return to his normal life. During night hours, Larry let him stay in the security guard office and told Dr. McPhee that he was "home recovering from appendicitis". Derek, too, was struggling with the aftermath of what he had seen. It's one thing to watch an action movie, far removed from the carnage depicted, and quite another to be threatened with death and watch someone be stabbed to death in person.

Although his friends reassured him constantly that everything would be fine and they cared, Ahkmenrah was not able to easily dismiss the Sphinx's poisonous words. Some people would have you believe that one act of faithfulness, one loving word, can restore your confidence in yourself and the people around you. That is not entirely true. For most, the process takes long months, even years, of constant reminders that you are valued. Even Pharaohs can't simply choose to feel worthy.

Ahkmenrah had a long talk with Teddy, Sacagawea, and Larry, allowing them to see more of his past than ever before. He had not had any more flashbacks since he had relived his own death, which was a heavy load off his mind. He occupied himself more than ever with helping children to understand history, especially Derek and Nicky, although he now had a new message to add: Never let the past consume you. What's done is done, and drowning yourself in guilt changes nothing. The best you can do is learn from your mistakes and start over.

Starting over was the difficult part. Ahk spent days alone in his tomb, thinking. He made every effort to leave his past behind, instead of wishing for what might have been. Despite his best attempts, memories continued to haunt him, especially memories of his brother.

Time went on, as it always does. He allowed himself to enjoy life more, at the same time becoming known for his wise advice that rivaled even Teddy's. He danced more freely, smiled more often, and laughed over small things. He began to realize that he had truly earned his friends' respect, and although he could not, and did not want to, forget his past mistakes, he felt the burden they had been falling away, bit by bit. He was a Pharaoh every bit as great as his father had been, strong and capable, compassionate and vulnerable. And he realized he did indeed have a family. He was reminded every time he saw Larry encouraging the other exhibits or Jed and Octavius riding around in their car. This was his family and his kingdom.


End file.
